Flashbacks
by Noun Nerd
Summary: What happened between Rikku and Gippal and what will happen ? Maybe Flashbacks will help them figure things out ... Not completed yet Gippal x Rikku Chap 6 up R&R pls ...
1. A little joke

**Flashbacks**

"Gippal , you big meanie ! " Rikku said loud and annoyed.

" Haha , can't Cid's little girl handle a little joke ? " Gippal answered

" You call this a 'little' joke ? "she was trying to get rid of all the sand in her pants.

" Hey ya … " Gippal started scratching his hair . " You're such a sisi only for a little sand !"

" First I do can handle a joke .Second I do can handle sand , but not if you put it in my pants ! And third I've got a name and it's not Sisi or Cid's little girl . You do the math …" Rikku glared at him and then walked away .

Gippal raised his hand " Hey , wait up . " He ran after her . " A come on , don't be mad . I'm just teasing you … "

Rikku turned and looked at him , her eyes were blur and her cheeks red .

" Are you crying ? " Gippal asked feeling guilty .

" I'm not crying ! " Rikku yelled , she covered her face with her hands .

he walked towards her " Yes you are … " he stood real close and looked into her eyes . " I know you , girl , I know when you are sad . Why is my question …"

" No , I'm not crying , and I'm not sad . " She whispered " Leave me alone " She pushed him away .

" No , I'm not leaving until you say why you are crying . " He replied whispering

" leave me alone , Gippal , I'm not in the mood for your silly games . "

" I'm serious …"

" No , you're not ! You were never serious and you'll never be serious , please leave!"

Gippal crossed his arms , stubborn as ever " I'm not leaving ."

"Leave ! "

"No ! "

"Leave !"

"No !"

"Leave !"

"No ! "

" This is enough : LEAVE ME ALONE !" Rikku screamed .

" What is wrong with you ? You've changed …" He was irritated

Rikku was speechless , he was telling that to her ? He was the one who left , he was the one who changed , he was the one with the problem …

" I've changed ? Look who's talking ! " Rikku went furious .

" You used to be my best friend , Gippal ! you used to comfort me when I felt down .you told jokes , you made me laugh , you used to protect me . Giving me that feeling I was special , giving me that feeling that someone needed me , someone cared for me , someone loved me . We played together . We searched machina together and after that we fixed them together . We did everything together , we were a team . But everything went wrong . You started to ignore , bully and tease me . And that was not enough ! O no ! Mister left me and the others in disarray to join some squad … You're the one who changed , not me ! And fine don't leave , I'll leave . "

Rikku ran away but then she turned .

" You want to know why I'm crying ? " her tears wouldn't stop " Well , you're the reason and I would appreciate it if you leave me alone , forever. I don't want to see you ever again , understand ?"

Now Gippal was the one speechless . He saw that he really hurted her , the girl he loved the most of all .

" I ..I…"

" Understand ? " Rikku asked again .

Gippal didn't answer . The only thing he did , was making circles in the sand with his foot. Did she mean all those things ? He stood there shocked …

" I will take that as a yes . " Rikku said already stepping away .

-------------------------------


	2. The first flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal felt miserable , he was the reason . the reason why she cried .

All he wanted was to see her smile not cry .

"This sucks ! " He kicked on the first trash-can he saw ." if she only knew ...But I'll never get the chance the chance to . She doesn't want to see me ever again. I must forget her , I've already hurted her too much ..."

He walked to the djosé temple , he could use some sleep . it had been a rough day for him and a shower should do him good .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku let herself fall on her bed .

She took her pillow and begun to cry quiet . She felt so angry , not on Gippal but on herself .

" I overreacted ... I guess now that Gippal never wants to see me again . He was just trying to help and I pushed him away . "

She hold her pillow and squeezed it hard , then she looked out the window .Birds were flying , a nice blue sky with patches of clouds . it was a beautiful view and all she needed to calm down .

She started to see figures in the clouds .

" A cute little bunny ... an aeon ... a dragon ... a chocobo ... a fiend ... "

A smile came upon her face " a machina ... a blitzball . "

She could do this for hours and so she did until ... " O look at that ! "

She stared with a open mouth " it's so pretty . "

The sky was turning red and the sun was sinking in the ground . After an hour the sun was gone and the moon showed up . The clouds faded away and the stars begun to shine bright .

Rikku stayed quiet and watched the whole time , till she fell in sleep .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal was home , finally . He supposed to be here two hours ago , but he had taken a wrong road . He couldn't stop thinking about Rikku and ended up in the moonflow . Fast he took a hot shower and then he settled himself in his bed , with a good book .

Next to his bed , there was a little desk with photographs on it :

- A photo with him , paine , nooj and baralai . They all pulled funny faces .

- A photo were he stood next to a machina , the first he found .

- A group picture of the machina faction .

- Another picture of the squad

and then ... A photo with Rikku laying upon him and they both were laughing hard . He remembered that day very well .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'll find you , Spikehead ! " Rikku yelled , she looked around but she couldn't see him .

She begun to smile" Well , I have to admit , you're very good in Hide and seek . "

She searched over and over but the dessert was big . She started to feel uneasy because she hadn't heard anything the couple 10 minutes .

" Come on Gippal , give me a sign ! it's getting dark , you know . " Rikku said a little scared .

The dessert was a scary place at night , more fiends came and she heard from Gippal that it hunted here when it was dark .

Gippal didn't answer .

"Spikey this isn't funny anymore , there fiends out here ! "

Again no answer .

" Please Gippal , answer me ! " Rikku panicked , why didn't he answer ?

She ran and ran and looked everywhere , but nothing till ...

" AAAAAA ! " Someone screamed .

A creepy feeling fell over her spite when she heard the scream , she recognized the voice " Gippal ! " Now she was terrified , had a fiend found him ?

" Where are you ? " She was nervous " Where ? "

It already was dark and Rikku saw nothing , Gippal had the lantern .

" Where ? " she yelled again , while walking . "whe ... ow " By accident she fell over something ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal couldn't hold his laugh . " She is so easily tricked . "

He had screamed just for fun , for just a joke . Gippal had heard her yelling and also heard that she was really scared .

" You can fool that girl anything ." he grinned .

Bang

" Euhm ... what was that ? " Gippal raised his head above a hill of sand and looked where she was . " I don't see her . Did something happen ? " Now gippal was the one who was worried . he begun to search ...

The lantern came in handy , cause after 5 minutes he found her .

She was laying unconscious on the sand . She had fell over a machina ...

He started to shake her ... and after a while her eyes slightly opened .

" Heya , sleeping beauty ." Gippal said softly , feeling a little guilty and looking in her beautiful emerald eyes .

Rikku smiled back , weak tough but she smiled to the man hanging above her " Hi , spikehead . Say , weren't you supposed to be in danger ? " Even tough she was a little weak , she still remembered .

" hehe , crap . I thought you could have forgotten it . I'm sorry , I was trying to trick you , a fiend never attacked me . " Gippal looked as sad as he could , cause he was afraid Rikku was going to get really mad …

Rikku saw he felt guilty , so she didn't get mad . " It's okay ..." Gippal smiled

" Let's go " He stood up .

"Alright ... " Also Rikku stood up , well she tried , but after a moment she fell on her buttocks " Aw poopie , guess I tripped my ankle ... "

Gippal started to laugh , it was all too ironic ..." Just great , well there's no other way . We can't stay here ..."

" What are you talking about ? "

" Jump on my back , girl ! "

" What ? "

" you want to stay here with the ghosts , alright ... "

" NO ! I mean , I could use a ride ."

" Well Jump then ! " he turned his back to Rikku .

" O…Okay " she climbed on his back " That's really nice , Gippal ."

" I can be nice , you know ... " he winked " Phew , a reminder for later : Lose some weight . "

Rikku gave him a smack on his head . " You big meanie ... "

" Hey ! That's the thanks I get , Gee ... Well get ready for this bumpy ride ! "

Gippal started to walk .

" Is that all you have , spikehead ? " Rikku acted like she was yawning . "Boring ! "

" Just you wait ... " Gippal grinned . He slowly started to walk faster and faster .

" Woo " Quickly she wrapped her arms around his body.

She was surprised of the speed Gippal took .

Gippal felt her warm arms around him . He couldn't help it , but everywhere he gain goose-bumps just her touching made him gain them .Her arms were so small , warm and soft . He felt this weird feeling , the feeling , no not a feeling more an urge ... an urge for holding her too .He never felt the same with another girl . he started to sweat and his head felt light . Gippal smiled , he always smiled when she was near .

Rikku turned red , her arms were touching Gippal's muscled body .Goose-bumps appeared on her arms . What was it that she felt now ? her tummy tinkled when she smelled his cute hair .

She didn't want it to end , she wanted to hold Gippal forever , " Mine , mine , mine ... " she thought while she was holding him tighter .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We arrived " he ran to her home but he didn't saw the step " Wow ..."

Gippal lost his balance and fell . It all went so fast ...

"Ow poopie ... "

"Awww ... " Gippal muttered , his face to the ground . Rikku also fell , but on Gippal .

" Are you okay ? " She asked turning a litlle red. It must have been some sight ...

" No , that hurted " He mumbled .

" But , Ow , my sweetheart ... " Rikku begun to laugh

" laughing with my face is fun , huh ! " Gippal rolled his eyes .

" YES ! " Rikku laughed harder " Woe-hoe ... haha ... too funny ! "

Click Someone took a picture .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got this picture from Nhadala , she gave it on his 17 birthday .

Gippal smiled , thinking about it . " Those were some times ..."

He and Rikku were best friends then but everything changed after an accident.

Gippal fell asleep with a smile on his face ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Let's smash that bot

" Rikku , wake up ! " Yuna yelled " We have a mission . "

She mumbled " A mission ? What kind of mission ? "

" The people of the machina faction updated the robot and they asked us to test it . Are you getting up ? "

" Yeah yeah ... just a second ! " Rikku stood up " Huh ? " She said , surprised to see that she was already wearing clothes … " What the … Ow yeah , the clouds , the sunset … and Gippal . " With that said , she left a big sigh …

------------------------------------------------- after a while --------------------------------------------

Rikku jumped into the bridge , where everyone already stood in a circle .

" I'm ready ! " Rikku said energetic " Let's smash that bot , girls ! "

Paine nodded and yuna started to jump of excitement .

" Well then , Brother to Djosé temple ! " Shinra said , looking over his seat .

Rikku's energetic mood disappeared like ice under the sun " Did you just said djosé temple ? " She said confused .

Altough Shinra wore a mask , everyone felt he was looking with a raised eyebrow to Rikku . " Huh yes , I did ."

" Ow boy , but Gippal is there ! "

" Good girl , Rikku ! You learn more and more every day ..." Paine said sarcastic .

" I can't go " She suddenly said , feeling a little backwards .

" Euh ? " Everybody was astonished " Why not ? "

" I don't feel so well " She whispered .

" First you're so happy , that you can't wait to go ... and suddenly you don't feel to well . " Yuna said

" I don't understand girls " Brother sizzled .

Again paine nodded " Sometimes me neither . "

" Hormones , huh . What can you do about it " Rikku raised her shoulders " If you'll excuse me now " She ran away .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock

" Enter ! " Gippal yelled , hearing the knock on his door ." Ow Hey Nhadala ..." He turned his chair …

" Hey Gippal , I just came to say that we've found testers for our bot . "

He started to smile " That's good news , who are they ? " He said curious , this news was the best he heard in weeks , nobody wanted to test that thing . Guess it looked a little to rough …

Nhadala smile was even bigger then a banana " The gullwings, isn't that great ? "

If there was a record of the most open mouth , Gippal probably broke it " Euhm ..." Gippal didn't know what to say , wasn't Rikku with that group ?

" Isn't it , Gippal ? " her smile disappeared a little , Gippal didn't look too happy .

" Owww ... yes yes , that's great ... " He said quiet , stroking his chin ."You may go now , Nhadala . "

"O ..alright , yes . " Nhadala opened the door and took off .

" Sow the gullwings , huh ? That means that Rikku also is coming , right . "He thought " Well , I won't be here to welcome her .

Gippal stubborn as ever left the temple to walk , to where ? he didn't knew either , but certainly not somewhere were Rikku was .

He hadn't forgot how much she hated him .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku left the bridge and had run to the deck , she needed some fresh air . Again looking to the clouds … she was trying to remember all the things she had said to Gippal … Why did she get so upset ? Even she couldn't find an answer .

Suddenly the door to the deck opened and Yuna walked trough it . She saw Rikku looking to the clouds , slowly she walked towards her . She wanted to know why she was so down . Rikku wasn't like she used to be ..

" Rikku , what's wrong ? " Yuna asked , she laid her hand on her shoulder .

" I told you , I don't feel well ! " Rikku wrapped her arms around her knees .

" And that I must believe ? " She smiled to rikku . " Tell me the truth . "

"The truth ? I'm sure you don't want to know that ... "

" Yes I do Rikku , Come on , you can tell me . You can always come with your problems to me , I thought you knew that .. "

" I know , Yuna , I know . " weak she smiled to her niece , she was happy someone was worried about her … " It's just so embarrassing …"

Yuna shook her head " Rikku , don't be silly , I won't laugh … "

" Alright then . It's Gippal , we had a fight and I told him that I never wanted to see him again . "

" And is that true ? "

" Hell no ! "

" Why did you say it then ? "

" I don't know ... something happened between us three years ago and I'm still mad at him but then again ... " Rikku stopped talking .

" You love him , right ? "

" I already loved him the first time that I saw him ... GOD ! I feel so stupid !"

Yuna felt sorry for her . " Don't feel stupid , come with us . Then you can lose some steam on that bot . "

" Alright , I'll go too . I don't care if I see him " She lied .

" Now that's the spirit ! Let's go ! "

----------------------------------------------- Later -------------------------------------------------------

" Ow finally girls , you're here ... " Nhadala said smiling . " I apologize , Gippal isn't here right now , but I 'll escort you to our robot . " She started to walk .

" He hates me ... " Rikku thought , she wanted to burst out in tears , but she tried to control herself . It was difficult ... Why did things tunr out to be so complicated ?

Yuna , paine and Rikku followed Nhadala in the trial of the fayth . Everything had changed , the fayth had abandoned the place and it looked like an army-base with all the machina laying around .

" Well , here it is ... " Proudly she looked at the bot .

It was at least Thirty feet high , it carried swords , guns and also was protected by a barrier ... it looked tough .

" Finally some challenge ! " Paine grinned .

" What are we waiting for ? "Yuna said , holding her guns .

" it's showtime ! " The three girls ran to the bot ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Sakuta

There he sat , with his toes touching the water and the wind waving smoothly trough his hair .

He was sitting on the bridge close to Djosé temple , thinking about his problems with Rikku .

" Can I sit here too ? " A voice said .

Gippal looked up and started to smile " You may , Sakuta ... "

" Thanks . " She smiled back and went to sit . " Are you alright ? You sure don't look like it ... "

" Nah , I have some problems . " He stared to the river .

" Ow , that's not good ... "

" No , it ain't . " He said kind of dry , His mouth was totally emotionless .

Sakuta never saw Gippal like this and it scared her big time " Want to share , maybe that will help . "

" It's nothing big , don't bother ..."

Sakuta raised an eyebrow " What a pathetic liar , you are . Come on say it ! I won't take a no as an answer ."

Gippal looked at Sakuta . She was his niece , his only family he had left ...

Sakuta was only fourteen , but she looked older and she could be serious but mostly she was his crazy niece who always wanted to party .

" Are you going to say it or what ? " she gave him the 'I'm waiting' look .

" Yeah yeah well , there's this girl ..."

" OEEee ... a girl ! " She grinned .

" Say , Do you want to hear it ? "

"Uhu ... " She nodded .

" Well , as I already said ... there's this girl and she kind of got mad on me ..."

" Gippal ! You were teasing her , didn't you ? " She looked mad at him .

" Hehe well ..." He started to scratch his hair .

" Didn't you ! "

" That's not important ! " Gippal blushed lightly . " She got mad on me and she said that she never wanted to see me again ..."

Kasuta shook her head " That have must been some bad joke of yours ! "

She stopped laughing when she saw Gippal's glare .

" Hehe ... " She smiled stupid to him " Well continue . "

" I don't want that she is mad on me . " Again his gaze went over the river .

" Well don't tease her next time . "

" Sakuta ! "

" Sorry , I had to say that ... "

" I want that she loves me , not hates me . "

Sakuta smiled seeing Gippal's reaction , he really looked confused and sad .

" I'm sure she was just upset and said all those things because everything was a little too much . She doesn't mean it . " She rubbed Gippal over his back . She knew that it calmed him down ...

" You think ? " Gippal started to smile a little bit .

" hell yeah ! Say you really like that girl don't you ? "

" I guess so ... " Now he smiled widely " I love her . "

" Don't tell me , tell her ..."

" You're crazy , you know that ! "

" Gotta love me ... " She said laughing .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Rikku ! " Paine screamed " Are you hurt ? "

" No , I'm OK , just a scratch ..."

What was she saying ? It hurted like Hell ! That bot cutted her with his sword.

" Hasta la vista , baby " Yuna said , lifting up one of her guns . She pushed the trigger ...

A noisy shot left her gun and hit the bot .

Bang

The robot started to explode and after some minutes the only thing left were some ashes .

The youngest of them was delighted when she saw the ashes , but she couldn't smile. There was something really wrong …

Rikku ran away to the hall but soon she fell on the ground , she felt so weak . The place around her was turning around and she saw everything double .

Rikku automatically grabbed her middle , where the cut was , with her hands .

" Awww ... " It felt like it burned . She also felt something wet ...

Rikku looked at her hands . They were covered with blood ... her blood ! Afraid she looked also to her middle , she saw an open wound , bleeding heavy .

" I ... I ... " she was terrified " help " She wanted to scream , but only a weak voice came , she repeated and repeated " help , please ..." but no-one came.

Suddenly everything she saw was blur and then ... Black .

Unconscious she fell on the ground ...

Some time later , the door to the hall opened and a girl with brown hair stepped into the hall .

" Rikku , you're here ? " Yuna was looking for her .

" O my god , Rikku ! " Yuna yelled , running towards her . She gave her a little smack , hoping she would awake . But she didn't … What was wrong ? Suddenly Yuna noticed blood on Rikku's hands and then on her middle . " O god ! " She covered her mouth with her hand . " Just a scratch , yeah right ... You're such a silly girl ! " A tear fell over her face .

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP !" She screamed as loud as she could. If there wasn't soon some help , Rikku's life could be in serious trouble …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The second flashback

" I better get going , they're are waiting for me at the machina faction … I'm Glad we had this talk , Sakuta . It's like a great weight fell off my shoulders , thanks . " Gippal said while getting up .

" No prob , neph ! " Sakuta winked to him . " Ow and don't give her up , Gippal . Rikku is someone really special … " She stood up and left an amazed Gippal .

Gippal begun to laugh " So she knew all the time , that I was talking about Rikku …"

He started to walk over the bridge to the temple , with his hands in his pockets .

"I guess everyone knows it , except Rikku . " He shook his head " Great …"

A while later

Gippal pushed the large , heavy gate open , expecting that everyone was working but …

" Euh ? Where is everybody ?"

The room normally filled with people , was abandoned . " Hello , somebody there ? " He yelled but no response . " Strange …" He whispered .

Gippal ran over to a room .And boy was he glad when he saw Nhadala standing in the room .

" Gippal , You're here ! " Nhadala spoke to him .

" No , I'm somewhere else .." He said sarcastic , lifting up an eyebrow . " What is wrong ? Why aren't people working out there ? "

" Something happened …" She said soft , not looking into his eye(s) .

Gippal didn't like the way she said that . " I don't like that tone , Nhadala . What the hell happened ! "

" An accident … the bot is destroyed …"

" What ? You're making a fuzz just for that ? We will repair it …Now please work ! That's why I pay you for , right ? " He was getting a 'little' annoyed .

" Gippal , something else happened too …"

" Stop speeking with riddles ! " Gippal said furious . " You're getting on my nerves ! WHAT'S WRONG ! "

Nhadala was shocked by Gippal's reaction . He never got so mad . " One of our testers got hurt … and it is badly . "

" What ? " His angry turned into fear .

" One of our testers got …"

" Yeah yeah , I heard you … but how , who ? " He was confused .

" Euhmm … would you want to follow me ? "

Altough he was afraid , gippal nodded .

* * *

Flashback

* * *

It was a hot day in Bikanel dessert , No-one was searching for machine … well no-one except this 2 kids … 

" Gippal , come and look what I found ! " Rikku yelled joyful .

" What is it ? "

" Come ! "

" Yeah alright , I'm coming already … " Gippal left the hover and walked over to Rikku .

" Wazzup ? "

Rikku jumped of excitement . " Lookie ! " She pointed to a hole in the ground .

He looked at her with his eyebrows frowned " I've come all the way , just to see some hole ?"

" No spikehead , look good ! " Again she pointed to the hole .

He raised his shoulders " Alright alright " Gippal bended and looked into the hole . He saw something shine … " What the … " With his bare hands , he started to dig further .

After a couple of minutes , the thing was visible . It was made of pure silver and was vowal . With much care , He rubbed over the thing " Wow … Cid's girl this is … AMAZING ! "

" Told ya … " Rikku said self – satisfied .

" They will pay a lot to us for that ! "

" To us ? " Rikku asked , smiling sly .

Gippal knew she was just teasing but he wanted to play along " Yes , please …"

" That's all you have ? No money for you " She stick out her tongue .

" My beautiful Rikku , let's share , please , pretty please … I promise I'll be your slave for a week ! "

" Uhmm … that's more like it , but just for a week ? No thanks …"

" 2 Weeks ? " She shook " 3 weeks ? " Again she shook " A month then ."

Rikku scratched her chin " Well alright , we have a deal ! " They both laughed " Let's dig it up , boy ! "

Bending over the hole , they dug the item up .

" Say spikehead , your watch is really irritating . "

Gippal gave her the 'what are you talking about' look . " I don't have a watch … "

" Euh ? Neither have I … but what's ticking then ? " It was quiet for a moment .

They both looked to each other and then to the thing

" Oh-ho " They said both . " Run ! "

Gippal and rikku stood up as fast as they could and ran . He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the way …

That stupid thing was bomb and it could explode any minute , any second , any time .

" How could we be so stupid ? " those were the thoughts running trough Gippal's head .

Rikku tried to follow Gippal , but he ran to fast . Not having control over her feet , she stumbled on the sand . her hand slipping away from his…

He immediately stopped and ran towards her .Gippal stretched out his hand to pull her op .

" Quick , Cid's little girl . That thing is going to …

**BoOm**

Rikku shuted her eyes , afraid to get hurt .

The dust was everywhere and she couldn't see a thing . The fog was to thick …

" Ugh .. Ugh … Gippal ! ugh .. " Because of the dust she coughed .

" Cid's girl ? ugh … get help aaaw … ugh "

" What's wrong … ugh … are you hurt … Gippal ? "

" Go get help now ! " He yelled

Rikku heard the pain he felt trough his voice , this was no joke …

" Hold on …ugh ! I'll get help ! "

Rikku covered her mouth and tried to find an exit from the fog .

* * *

" Dad , I want to see him ! " Rikku demanded mad . 

Gippal was placed in the hospital , he got hurt by a flying piece of metal but she didn't knew where …

" No , you can't ! " Cid said strand .

"Come on , I have to see him ! "

"Can you read my lips , No ! "

" But … ow poopie … what's wrong with Gippal ? "

" I already told you some piece … " Cid begun

"…injured him . " Rikku ended " I know , but where ? Is it bad ? "

" Why are you worried , he's just a stupid kiddo … "

" He's not stupid ! " Rikku said getting angry on her dad " He's my best friend , popz !

And I care for him … I just …"

Her emerald green eyes started to get blur . " I just want to see him …"

Cid looked at his little girl , tough she wasn't so little anymore … She had become a beautiful young lady.

O god , he hated that Gippal kiddo . He always got in trouble and now his girl was almost a victim because of his stupid actions but then again … He always saw that his girl laughed and smiled when he was near . " Alright . " He said weak .

" What did you say ? " Rikku asked , did she hear that correct ?

" I said alright … "

Rikku begun to smile widely " You're serious ? "

" Yeah , now go ! Before I change my mind . "

" Ow pop … " She embraced him " You're the best ! " She let him go and walked towards the door .

" Wait just a sec … Please prepare yourself , Rikku . I don't want you to get hurt . "

" O .. okay " Rikku got a little scared of her daddy's words .

Gippal laid in his bed , he was supposed to sleep but he couldn't .

All he could do was thinking about what happened .

" That stupid piece of metal … " He muttered , nothing in his life would stay the same because of it .

He was so mad , mad on the doctors , mad on the piece , mad on the bomb , mad on the whole world .

He even was mad on Rikku …

**Knock**

" AAA great , just what I needed a visitor . " He thought sarcastic . " Come in ! " He yelled with his hoarse voice .

Slowly the door opened , Rikku stood in the opening .

As quickly possible , Gippal turned his face . He didn't want that Rikku saw him in this condition .

" Heya spikehead , Hope I didn't wake you … " She said cheerful .

" Yo " He replied quiet , raising his hand to wave . " Why is she so happy ? Is she glad that I'm in a hospital ? " He thought getting upset .

" I'm sorry , I couldn't be here sooner but my dad wouldn't let me . I don't know why ? I don't see anything wrong … "

That wasn't very smart of Rikku , her sentence was rather badly meant , then good meant .

Now Gippal got really mad " Is she laughing with me ? " he thought again .

" there's nothing wrong ? Why the hell am I then placed in a freaking hospital ? " He banged with his fist on his bed . " You think this is a motel , or what ? You think I came here for having fun ? "

Rikku was frightened of his reaction " But what is wrong then ? " She asked scared .

" You don't want to know . "

" Yes , I do ! "

" No , you don't , little girl . "

Alright , now Rikku got mad also " Stop calling me little ! I'm not little ! I want to know , you stubborn Donkey ! "

" So , you want to see it , huh , well … here it is ! " He yelled angry , he turned …

On his face were some scratches and in his lip was a cut , but it wasn't everything . A bandage was wrapped around his face and his eye .

Rikku saw the bandage and was shocked . " Gippal , how ? "

" How you ask ? Are you stupid or something ? That piece blinded me half . My freaking eye doesn't work anymore ! "

She was speechless .

" And it is all your fault ! " He glared to her . " ALL YOUR FAULT ! "

" It's not my fault ! " Rikku screamed back .

" What ? O yes it is . " He raised his voice … " Gippal , come and look ! nénéné … ow poopie what is ticking ? Your fault ! " He pointed to her .

" I … I'm sorry "

" Your apologises won't repair my eye … Just go away ! " He turned and looked outside the window …

" But I … "

"Go away ! I hate you … " He mumbled .

Rikku felt tears burning in her eyes . " I'll go then …" She whispered " Goodbye …"

With that all said , she left the room … since then nothing was the same between those two .

* * *

End of flashback

* * *


	6. Hills of sand

" Well , here she is ." Nhadala said, while opening the door to the room .

Gippal wasn't so sure if he wanted to go in. He didn't like to see people laying in some hospital bed and certainly not people he knew. Maybe his little experience had to do with it… Gippal may have a big mouth but he has a small heart. The boy ran his fingers through his blond hair and then left a big sigh .

" _C'mon Gippal, don't be silly… just go in !"_ The little voice said from in his head. Leaving another big sigh, Gippal slowly walked trough the door…

Many people stood around the bed. They all were mumbling things and looking sad.

There was a monitor displaying the heartbeat of the person laying in the bed and it didn't looked too well .

Gippal didn't see a thing, not with all the people standing around the bed.

" Out of my way !" Gippal said, pushing people away, "I want to see… RIKKU!"

Rikku looked as white as her sheet… sweat was all over her face and a bandage was wrapped around her middle. Not that it helped much. She was still bleeding heavy and it came right trough it .

Gippal didn't know what he was seeing, was it all true? No, it couldn't be! She is just sleeping, yeah that's it! His under lip started to tremble…

He bent over to her face and stroked some hair away.

" Rikku ?" He whispered terrified, " W..w…will you please, wake up?" He chuckled .

All the people on the background were quiet. Not saying a word they looked at the trembling Gippal.

" Please?" He asked again, "Girl, please wake up!" He now said louder, "P..p..please?"

His under lip started to tremble even more.

Meantime Nhadala had pushed all the people out of the room.

Gippal tried and tried to wake her up, but it didn't help… " Pl ---"

"Stop it Gippal!" Nhadala said as she laid her hand on his back, " She is not getting up like that!"

"How do you know?" He said dry, "She is just sleeping."

"Gippal don't be like that, she is in a coma …"

"No, she is sleeping!" He said, trying to convince himself more then any one else.

"Coma…" She said calmly.

"You out!" Gippal yelled angry, pointing to the door.

He knew that Rikku was in a coma, but he didn't want to believe it…

"Don't be mad at me!" Nhadala said.

Gippal shook his head, "I... I'm just so scared…" A small tear fell over his cheek.

"Can I be alone with her for a moment?"

"I'll leave …" Nhadala bowed and then quickly she left.

"Thanks …" His gaze then focused again on Rikku. Seeing her in this condition was too much for his 'small heart'. Overwhelmed by all sorts of feeling, he dropped to his knees. Later he burst into tears…

"No! No!" He screamed, "Don't you leave me, girl!" He banged his hand on the floor, "Come out of that stupid coma, you're strong enough. I know you are! You have saved the world, twice even! Look at where we are, and what we've been through… Hold on, please!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed in it, " I'm begging you on my knees, hold on!"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Cid and Rikku were sitting in the living watching television, when suddenly Brother entered the house with much noise.

He was humming a song and looked really excited and happy.

Cid and Rikku looked both with a raised eyebrow to him, " Guess, he finally lost his mind …" she muttered.

Normally brother would say something back if she said something like that, but this time he didn't care… He still looked happy .

" Guess what !" Brother asked, jumping of excitement, " I've got the best news ever…"

Cid and Rikku were curious, even so curious that Cid turned the television off,

And then he must be really curious.

Brother stayed quiet, smiling sheepishly. Like he was waiting for something .

"Bro! C'mon!" Rikku said, "I want to know!"

Cid was getting a little inpatient too, "If you don't tell it now no allowance for you Mr!"

Hearing that, Brother soon talked, " Gippal finally is leaving !" He couldn't hide his smile.

Rikku's eyes widened, that was good news? That was just horrible! Gippal couldn't leave, he just couldn't…

" hat's indeed good news!", Cid said, " Finally were rid of that stupid kiddo, isn't it good news, Rikku ?"

Rikku wanted to scream no, but she stayed quiet and just nodded.

" Yeah, Rikku, finally you're rid of that bully." Brother said, as he went to sit next to her.

" Uhu … finally." She said weak… Though she wanted to say no again. Okay, she didn't like him as she used to, but that he left wasn't also exactly what she was hoping. " I'm going to walk a little..."

She stood up, took her coat and left.

"I thought she was going to be happy." Brother was confused.

"She will … just give her time."

Rikku was walking trough Bikanel dessert. It was dark and the moon was full.

"No ghosts here…" She said, while the memory returned where Gippal said that it hunted here. All the things Gippal said were lies, but he preferred to call his lies 'little jokes'.

"It's freezing cold…" She pulled her coat tighter.

She always walked when she felt down… and this was such a moment.

"Does he hates me that much, that he wants to leave?" She wondered, " I apologized to him, didn't I? Why do I feel so miserable? I should be happy. He made my life sometimes a living hell but still… I don't hate him, strange and why?"

Many thoughts floated in her head.

"You could get a cold!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Why do you care, Gippal?" She yelled back. Trying to get a glimpse of him …

" Euh?" Gippal was astonished, "You knew it was me?"

"Duh! I recognize your voice in a million." She said dryly, " And can you show up. I don't like to talk to nothing …"

Gippal showed up, behind a sand dune, " Heya!" He waved to her.

"Hi," She waved weak back "So here I stand and you stand here also, I 'm ready!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah ready! Ready for your next stupid joke …"

"Huh?" He started to feel uneasy, " Is there something wrong?"

"No… I'm absolutely fine." She lied, " hank you and goodbye… " She begun to walk further.

"Hold on a sec!" Gippal yelled, " I guess you heard the news about me."

"The news?" She looked back "Oh, yeah … your leaving trip. If you call that news. I don't care just a bit."

"Oh, alright." He scratched the back of his head.

"In fact I'm happy!" She yelled, smiling widely ( and fake ).

"You don't look to happy to me…"

"I'm smiling, see!" She pointed to her 'fake' smile, " Or are you blind or something ?"

Rikku suddenly felt really stupid, " Oh, Gippal I didn't mean it that way, I…"

Gippal shook his head and raised his hand "No, it's nothing. I deserved that…"

Rikku now wanted to disappear in thin air, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"You don't deserve that…" She walked over to Gippal, "I'm sorry."

"Girl, I already told it was nothing… Don't bother anymore."

Rikku smiled weakly …

"Now that's more like it…" He touched her smile and stroke over her cheek softly .

Rikku looked in his eye, it was sparkling. She used to love the sparkles in his eyes and she still did. Looking in his eye made her realise that .

" _He can be so sweet."_ She thought. She raised her and grabbed his hand (the one on her cheek). Softly she interfered her finger with his.

Gippal looked at the girl in front of him _"She is so beautiful."_ He thought.

First he hated this girl, but he hated her only for a day. He found it too embarrassing to be friendly again, after how he reacted. So he did the bully-trick. And oh boy, he regretted it…He had ruined the life of the girl he loved .

They both stepped closer and closer, till they couldn't get any closer and played with each other fingers.This moment was so special that they didn't want it to end.

Imagine the view: Hills of sand, a black sky filled with stars and the full moon shining above them.

Can it be more romantic? No I say!

"Are you really leaving, Gippal?" She asked looking in his eye.

Gippal knew this question would be asked sooner or later. He looked back "Yes, I am girl."

Her smile disappeared, "You can't go!" She tried to lose the boy's hand but he held on.

"Why not?" He straitened his grip.

"I'm really going to miss you, Gippal! I mean that …"

"I'm going to miss you too, girl." He said weak.

"Then don't go! Stay here!"

"I can't…"

"How come?" She asked a little scared.

"I just can't, alright?"he said loudly… he let go of her hand.

"No!" She replied just as loud " I lo-"

Suddenly Gippal covered her mouth with his hand and he glared to her.

"SHHH! Don't you dare to say it!"

He really wanted to hear those three small words, but he couldn't. It just would hurt both of them. Even if she said it, he couldn't stay. It was a done deal.

So he would tell her a lie, so she could live in peace and not a life full with doubts.

Rikku pushed his hand away "Why not?" She asked confused.

"I don't feel the same, Cid's girl." He lied.

" But ... I thought. "

" You thought wrong then, I'm sorry…"

She shook her head to Gippal and lifted her shoulders up. " Don't be sorry…" She stepped backwards " I should have known." She didn't want to cry, so she bit on her lip.

" Goodbye then, Gippal. Have a nice trip …"

" Bye …" he whispered, looking to the sky .

" Yeah." One more time she looked to the man, who stole her hear , broke her heart and now would leave with her heart…Gippal knew it was the best like this… though he hurt again the girl he loved.

"Argh, why are things so complicated!" He yelled, stomping with his foot on the sand.If he knew that she loved him a week ago, hw wouldn't go. But she came too late.

"Typical…" He muttered, stomping once again.

* * *

end of flashback

* * *


End file.
